Rebirth of a Devil a Fanfic Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: After being Killed by his twin brother Vergil. Dante is reborn in the Totally Spies world as Alex. Now Alex must remeber her life as Dante as her body turns back into a human demon hybrid. In order to face off against her brother Vergil to the death.


Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Devil May Cry. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Devil May Cry is own by Capcom. I don't make money off this story challenge.

Inside of a huge carven that was made of out of rock that seem to be surrounded by huge flames of fire. The sound of swords clashing could be heard as two male figures that both had silverly white hair and icy blue eyes and dress in shirts with vest over them with pants and combat boots with a long trench coat over the shirt and vest were fighting each other with swords that seem to create sparks around the two of them as the metal blades hit each other. The two men appeared to be about eighteen to twenty five years old look identical to each other with the only difference being was that one of them was wearing all red with black fingerless gloves on his hands and what appeared to be two pistols one white and the other one black that were strap to his hips with his sliver white hair looking like a mop. While the other man was dress in blue with his hair swept back with a few bangs hanging in front of his face as he look at the other man with a stone cold look on his face as both of their swords clash with each other once again creating sparks around the two of them.

"Give it up Dante. You know you have no chance of defeating me with father's sword Rebellion as it can't compare to my sword Yamato . Especially since you still hang on to your human feelings. While I have embrace my demon heritage and discard my weak human one unlike you. So why don't you just give up dare brother as you don't stand chance against me." said the man looking at Dante in front of him

"That's one thing I don't plan on doing Vergil as your my twin brother and my own fleash and blood. I don't know what kinda of force has corrupted your mind and turn you against me and everything that mom and dad stood for. But I plan on making you see the error of your ways and turn you back into the person I once like to call my brother and partner. Even if I have to give up my life to make it happen." replied Dante glaring at Vergil with stone cold eyes

"Well if that is the way you want it. Then I guess I can fulfill your wish to forfeit your life as you don't mean anything to me anymore dear brother." said Vergil in a cold voice

With that Vergil quickly delivered a kick to Dante's chest sending him through the air of the carven and falling to the ground. Only for Dante to quickly land on both his feet and he then quickly charge Vergil with his sword Rebellion ready to try and deliver a blow to Vergil. Only to watch in shock as Vergil quickly sidestep Dante's attack and slash him across the chest with Yamato causing for blood to come gusting out of the wound he had created on Dante's chest as he hit the ground on his knees cluthing the wound with one of his hands. As Dante look up in pain. He saw Vergil standing over him with what appeared to be a cold brutal smile on his face that seem to be directed at Dante.

"Well well looks like I won our little battle brother. But I have to admit you put up a very good fight as you gave me quite the workout. To bad it just wasn't good enough as you will never be as strong as me with your weak human half. You should have embrace your demon half and join me in getting more powerful instead of trying to fight me head on. You were always so hot head and sarcastic little brother and that is why your going to die by my hand right now. I would like to say I will miss you but that would only be a lie to you. So I will tell you this only once Dante. You are weak and will never be strong enough to beat me even if by some chance you are reborn into a new life. It was nice knowing you brother and I hope your time in the afterlife is a enjoyable one as you will be with mother again while I will get even stronger. " said Vergil looking at with a evil smirk on his face as he look down at Dante

With that Vergil stood in front of Dante and took his sword Yamato in his right hand and quickly stab it through Dante's chest right into his heart as Dante scream out in pain.

"Ah." shouted Alex as she quickly woke up in her bed with sweat coming down her face

Alex quickly calm down as she realize that she was inside of her bedroom in the villa that she lived in with Sam and Clover . Alex quickly realize that she had yet another one of her nightmares yet again.

"Man I can't believe I had a nightmare again. That's makes it three times in a row this week that I had the same exact nightmare. I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of something as a little thing as a nightmare. But it felt so real this time like I was that man that was stab with the sword. Why is it every time I try to get some sleep. I always have the same nightmare every night ever since I was six years old. Maybe I should try telling Sam and Clover about the nightmares I kept having every night as they might know of a way for me to get rid of them for good. Then again they might think I am going crazy if I tell them they seem to be real. I guess I should go to the bathroom and get a glass of warm water as that might make me feel better and get back to sleep." thought Alex worried

With that Alex got out of her bed and quickly walk out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom of the villa. When Alex made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind her she took the glass that was right next to sink and filled it with warm water and started to drink it. As Alex was drinking the glass of water she look in the mirror and saw that a couple of strands of silverly white hair running through her otherwise dark black hair.

"Just great looks like I have gotten another few strands of white hair. If this keeps going like it did the last time. Then I am going to have dye my entire hair black again. That will make it twice in the past three months I had to dye my hair back to black. I just hope my entire hair doesn't turn silvery white again. As the last thing I want to explain to Sam and Clover is why my hair suddenly started to change to another color at such a young age. I should worry about this all later and get some sleep. But if my hair is starting to turn back to silvery white then I should at least take a look at my right eye to make sure it hasn't change from the last time I took out the contact lens from it." thought Alex looking at her hair in the mirror in disgust

With that Alex put her glass back on the sink as took one of her hands to her right eye and open the eyelid real wide as she took her other hand gently took out the one contact lens from her right eye and putting it on the sink. When Alex look at her face in the mirror she look in surprise as her right eye was no longer the golden brown color that her left eye was. But had now change to a icy blue color making Alex rub both of her eyes in disbelief at what she was looking at

"Alright I maybe not a bookworm like Sam is . But I know for a fact that there is no way in hell for a eye to change from one color to another. What in the hell is happening to me. It's like my entire body is changing somehow. It's like my hair and eye color is changing to that of the two man that were in my dreams. But that can't even be possible as all it was a bad dream that I have being having ever since I was six years old. But if that is true then way is it those dreams feel so real like they were almost like lost memories and why it that I feel like that the man in my dreams who was stab with the other mans sword was me somehow. Maybe I should tell Sam and Clover what is happening to me as maybe they might have some clue as to what is going on with me. Maybe I should also tell Jerry and have him and W.O.O.H.P. take a look at me as I have the feeling that my body is definitely changing somehow into something more then human. But first thing is first I have to get back to sleep as something tells me that I am going to definitely need it for something big." said Alex trying to hold back tears that were trying to form in her eyes

With that Alex quickly put her contact lens back in her right eye and quickly walk back to her bedroom to try and get some much needed sleep as right now her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what in the hell in the world was happening to her. At that same exact moment outside the city limits to Beverly Hills a male figure was standing at the city sign staring at the city in front of him with strong aura surrounded him that seem to be leaking out pure evil.

"Well Well looks like I have finally made it to Beverly Hills in one piece. To bad I couldn't say the same thing for those poor bikers that I tear to pieces with Yamato. But they should have learn to mess with a human demon hybrid who has the blood of the Dark Knight Sparda running through their veins. But I know this city is where my dear late brother Dante's reborn self is living. As I can feel the power of his demon half reawakening even with what little power it is giving out. I guess whoever Dante was reborn as. He is transforming back a little at a time to a human demon hybrid. I wonder who Dante was reborn as. Was he reborn as a guy or perhaps even a woman. Well I don't really care which gender he is now. Just so long as he can put up a good fight like he did the last time. As I am so looking forward to a little family reunion. Only this time Dante will not be so lucky to be reborn again. As when I kill him again I will personally send his soul to the pits of hell where he will never escape from. I will make sure Dante will never forget the name Vergil Sparda ever again when I am through with him " said Vergil in a stone cold voice as he let out a evil laugh

With that Vergil strap his sword Yamato to his back as he started to walk into the city of Beverly Hills thinking at all the pain and suffering that he would inflict to the helpless people.

That is it for the preview chapter of my Devil May Cry Totally Spies crossover Challenge. If any of you couldn't guess Alex happens to be the reborn Dante from Devil May Cry and her body is starting to change back to her Human Demon Hybrid one. I am issuing this story idea as a challenge as I no longer have the desire to write anymore giving my past failures and I would like someone else who knows how to write good stories a chance at writing this challenge down as a story. All I ask is that the people who want to write this story to keep the basic idea of this story is intact. Other then that you can write this challenge down as your story any why you like . Please send me personal message to tell me your ideas for this story and where you plan to go with it. Thanks and I am looking forwarded to the stories that will result from my challenge


End file.
